


【SC】4a.m.

by carcat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Midnight Talk, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcat/pseuds/carcat
Summary: 克勞德失眠了
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 8





	【SC】4a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> 現代AU/兩人已交往/是一篇摸魚

凌晨四點，你沒有睡著。

你今晚難得沒有被他火熱的身軀帶往極樂。

說好聽點是一覺到天亮，說難聽點就是費心勞神，即使不可否認的是那是讓你身心靈媲美飛上了雲端，霧濛濛的舒暢感。

但今天沒有，也許這就足以讓失眠這個狀況發生。

你知道他總是淺眠，隨便翻個身就能感覺讓他逐漸轉醒，你實在不想吵醒他就算你也知道那非常困難。所以你決定閉上眼再給腦袋一個機會，失去視線，反而使你在意起耳邊傳來的任何聲音。

隔壁的那對姊妹還在吵架，磁磚和水泥讓她們的吼叫聲變得模糊，似乎是在為了一些芝麻蒜皮的小事大動肝火。垃圾桶成了貓和貓追逐戰中的犧牲品，灑了一地的垃圾變成野狗們的滿漢全席，看樣子早上的清掃人員會非常辛苦。

十分不幸的，你的腦袋顯然不願意放棄更多空轉的機會，不把你逼到精神緊繃它不罷休，你必須弄杯溫暖的才能治的了它。

你悄悄地將他放在你腰間的手移回床上，墊著腳尖離開床鋪。

萬幸，家裡還有很多很多的巧克力粉，你拆開一包倒進馬克杯裡，熱水壺發出煮水的吱吱聲，一搓搓的白煙佈滿視線。這很少見，就算你跟他一樣都是淺眠的傢伙，不代表你的失眠狀況就很頻繁。

你沒有多少時候能像現在忤逆生理時鐘的抗議，眼球上的鈍痛正是它在大吼著快去睡覺。

巧克力的香氣撫平了你的躁動，但那遠遠不夠，你可以感覺的到。你二話不說窩進前陽台，城市在凌晨四點依舊沒有休眠，比起白天的鮮活，朦朧的魅力更加肆無忌憚的散布在夜晚的高樓之間。

街道上的車輛仍是川流不息，也許正有某個女人為了她伴侶領子上的口紅印感到憤怒，也許有個女孩在另一個男孩的機車後座上乘風冒險，還有大把的青春可以浪費，為什麼你會在這裡？

只啜飲了一口巧克力放置在一旁馬上就被另一隻手搶走，你的目光向左看去，他的五官染上了外頭尚未消退的霓虹，鮮綠色的雙眸變得有些暗沉，紫色的光點在他灰白的髮絲上纏綿不願離去。

「你怎麼也起來了？」你這麼說，隨即意識到他是被你吵醒的，但是下床又是他自己的選擇。

「被你弄醒的，我以為你會在七分鐘之內回來。」顯然你沒有，所以他決定自己跑出來找你也是情有可原。

「......好吧，那我猜我們倆都失眠了。」

「如果你不打算回到床鋪上的話，是的。」

他端著溫熱的氣息朝你靠近，肩膀無可避免地碰在一起，細密的體溫順著它們爬上你肩頭，寒氣似乎就這樣減去了不少。

『滴答——』熟睡的上帝不小心打翻了一杯水，沒有人準備好要迎接這不請自來的大雨，霧氣瀰漫在任何視線可及之處，車尾的紅燈成了柏油路裡暗紅的印痕。遮雨棚下的人們三三兩兩，有些不幸的傢伙不能夠全身而退，他們只能等著把自己淋成落湯雞。

大雨沒有停下的意思，雲洩洪他長久以來對於世界的不滿，像是要傾盡全力一般的，試圖淹沒這個世界。

他歸還那杯剩下一半的巧克力，你接過它，將剩餘的溫熱液體全都送進肚子裡。

這場雨僅僅磅礡了五分鐘就後繼無力，轉變成柔軟的毛毛雨，雲終究還是敗在自己的好心，那些可憐的人們有了一絲解救的希望，前往他們該回去的地方。

綿密的雨聲像情人的低喃，不知不覺中哄著無數失眠的夜之子，雨點打在棚子上的鼓點也漸漸模糊了起來，和夜風混在一起熏得你意識昏沉。你眨了眨乾澀的雙眼，那樣意外地令你感到舒適。

「......我昨晚夢到我們兩個。」

「嗯？」

你的聲音和雨聲並肩行走，忽遠忽近的。你希望趁你睡著之前再跟他聊聊，即使你們的相處時間比任何人都還長，代表著你們有無限的時間去理念碰撞，也許你正期待著有所不同的東西。

「我們在一個大樓廢墟裡，你拿著刀我也拿著刀，我們用刀朝對方砍。」你一邊回想當時的狀況，手指不自覺地在檯子上緩慢敲著節奏。

吞了口口水，你繼續說道。「而且，你盯著我的眼神很強烈。」

現在回想起來，那雙眼彷彿牽動了你的所有思緒，居高臨下地審視著你的一舉一動。

「你有注意過你的眼睛嗎？它們在感到快樂的時候會是什麼樣子？憤怒呢？哀傷？」

「我發現我從那個眼神中感覺到的不只有壓力，還有從我體內併發出的愉悅。」

「那個瞬間，你拿刀砍向我的時候，『我』感到快樂。」你轉頭看向他，蔚藍色的寶石發抖地朝他發出閃光，和他的綠寶石相輝映。

「我不太懂，我不知道為什麼我會夢到這些......」他沒回話，只是伸出右手把你拉進他的懷抱中，試圖用他寬大的身軀緩和你的顫抖。

「那個感覺很陌生......那真的是我嗎？還是只是長得跟我一模一樣的某個人？」

「曾有過一個說法，你做夢是因為平行時空的你醒了。也許那個人真的是你，所以你不需要擔心那些。」

背後傳來溫柔的輕撫，順著背脊的線條排除你不安的心理，即使這一個解答只會讓你想起課堂上帶著笨重黑框眼鏡的小孩子，當他舉手向老師告訴答案的時候，你是願意給他獎勵的。

「也許吧。」

他全身上下總是飄散一股玫瑰的香氣，當初他第一次用那罐洗髮精的時候你還嫌棄它味道太重，現在那股味道淡去卻成為讓你內心平靜下來的鎮定劑。

他靜靜聽著你的呼吸變得綿長，你在他懷中睡著了。他小心翼翼地拖住你的身體單手抱起，帶著那杯早就空了的馬克杯離開陽台。

被冷落下的被窩現在急需更多溫暖，他抱著你就像在抱一隻巨大的泰迪熊，緊緊抓著不放開，你倆就這樣一同被塞進棉被中。

凌晨四點，換他數著你的指頭等待進入夢鄉。


End file.
